gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Spaceship Parts
and Omega in the mission The Final Frontier.]] Spaceship Parts are a collectible in Grand Theft Auto V. There are fifty parts are scattered throughout San Andreas. Collecting all fifty rewards the player with the special Space Docker vehicle and the achievement "From Beyond The Stars". The Spaceship parts become available for collecting after Franklin meets with Omega during the mission Far Out. After collecting all 50 parts the mission The Final Frontier will become available. Although these missions are for Franklin only, Michael and Trevor can help collect the Spaceship Parts The locations of all fifty parts, including those the player has not found, are available to players with a Rockstar Social Club account; they can be viewed under the "Checklist" tab. Description Spaceship Parts are small, glowing objects that are usually well-hidden inside buildings, crevices, rooftops, or underwater. They emit a slight humming sound that can be heard when the player is nearby. This is useful for finding them. Some parts can be reached on foot while others can only be accessed via helicopter. A small helicopter such as the Buzzard is suitable for this job. The only problem with this however is the fact that some parts are hidden in underground places such as the subways. If the player is skilled enough a Buzzard could be driven, but it is very risky. Trivia * The spaceship parts are mentioned in an internet article from Daily Globe after the mission Three's Company, the article reports that a group of alien hunters and ufologists believes that a spaceship has fallen in the Grand Senora Desert and spread it's wreckage across half of the state. Locations Los Santos *Backlot City - On a balcony in the Richards Majestic Productions movie set. *Burton (2) **In a small garden on the second floor of the Rockford Plaza, next to the stunt jump location. **On the roof of the building with an empty pool, near Los Santos Customs. *Downtown Los Santos (2) **On the roof of the Penris Building on Swiss Street. **Inside the underground Pillbox North Station under construction, next to a table with a blueprint. *El Burro Heights (2) **Next to a small storm drain, south of the Elysian Fields Freeway. **Inside a green container in the oil fields. *Elysian Island (2) **At The Los Santos State Gas Company facility, on top of the pipe connecting two dome-shaped storage tanks. **On a dock in the eastern side of the district, underwater next to a submerged metallic structure. *Lake Vinewood - On the top of the intake tower. *Los Santos International Airport - Behind the hangar next to Franklin's hangar. *Murrieta Heights - On the catwalks of the dam on El Rancho Boulevard. *Murrieta Oil Field - In a small island on the coast south of the oil field. *Pacific Bluffs (2) *Rancho - At the Rancho Towers on Dutch London Street. *Richman Glen - Next to a tree at the Parsons Rehabilitation Center. *Rockford Hills - In the middle of a pond in the golf club. *Strawberry (2) **At the homeless encapement under Interstate 4. **On the roof of the Central Los Santos Hospital. *Textile City - In an alcove next to Bean Machine at the Simmet Alley. *Vespucci - On top of the Liquor Hole billboard on Palomino Avenue. *Vinewood Hills (2) **On the roof of the Galileo Observatory in Galileo Park. **On the top of the intake tower in Lake Vinewood. Los Santos County *Banham Canyon - Next to a telescope in the backyard of a modern house. *Great Chaparral (2) **On the dirt roads south of the Grand Senora Desert, on the porch of an abandoned house. **Under a bridge on the Zancudo River. *RON Alternates Wind Farm - In an underwater alcove east of the wind farm area. *Tataviam Mountains (3) **At the Land Act Dam, under the dock (underwater). **North of the Land Act Reservoir, near the sewage pipes. **On the beach, near a natural bridge. *Tongva Hills (2) **At the Marlowe Vineyards. **Inside a cave. *Tongva Valley - At the foot of a waterfall near Zancudo Barranca. Blaine County *Alamo Sea - Underwater near an abandoned diner (The Boat House) on the coast of Sandy Shores. *Calafia Bridge - Under the bridge, near the waterfall. *Cassidy Creek - Under the support beams of the Raton Canyon Bridge, near North Chumash. It can only be accessed parking a helicopter in the beams or parachuting. *Grand Senora Desert (3) **On a cliff side near a dirt road ascent on Mount Haan Road. **To the east of the Redwood Lights Track, under a "Welcome" sign with an alien head near a fence. **On top of the stairs of the left-most satellite on Route 68. *Grapeseed - In the middle of a cow farm. *Harmony - Under a blue and white boat, north of Route 68. *Mount Chiliad - At the Braddock Farm. *Mount Josiah - Near the top of the mountain, on a ledge. *Paleto Bay (3) **On the third floor of the Paleto Bay Fire Station's tower. **At the Donkey Punch farm east of the town. **In a small peninsula in Paleto Beach, north of the Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness. *Paleto Forest - Inside a concrete waterway. *San Chianski Mountain Range - Inside a boat shed in Cape Catfish, at the end of the pier. *Sandy Shores (2) **At the Beam Me Up park, east of Sandy Shores. **On top of a rock formation, in the central area of Sandy Shores. *Zancudo River - At a waterside near the Alamo Sea. Video Walkthrough Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Features Category:Features in GTA V